Las luces de Buenos Aires
by Dannu
Summary: En tus valles encontré el sueño. En tus montañas, tu orgullo. En los ríos, observé tu tranquilidad y en las piedras tu determinación. En el cielo, tu belleza y en el tango, tu esencia!


Obs: Soy italiana, he vivido en Brasil muchos años, tengo un inmenso cariño hacia este país que considero mi segunda patria, pero la Argentina me recibió tan bien que me sentí en deuda. Además, también es mi patria, porque la cosa más importante de mi vida nació acá, mi hijo Arturo.

Quise así homenajear a este país y a la ciudad de Buenos Aires, la ciudad de mi marido, tan melancólica, con sus calles bohemias y el tango. Albiore de Cefeu, maestro de Shun en la isla de Andrómeda es nacido en Argentina, segundo la historia de los caballeros. Así que tuve la idea de escribir algo con este personaje que casi nunca es hablado. Espero que les gusten a todos. La dedico a todos los gauchos rioplatenses, perdón por los innumerables errores en el español. Besos.

Los tangos utilizados son: QUIEN HUBIERA DICHO y MI BUENOS AIRES QUERIDO. El tango VOLVER fue utilizado como diálogo en algunas partes. Quien conozca la canción, bellamente cantada por Gardel, se dará cuenta.

...

"No basta tener voz para cantar un tango, es necesario sentirlo, vivir su historia!"

**...v...v...**

**LAS LUCES DE BUENOS AIRES**

**...v...v...**

Nunca había visto rutas tan acogedoras como aquellas que si irradiaban adelante. O tal vez la ausencia de tantos años lo hizo más sensible a la vida de su país. Deslizaba, con un silencio extasiado, sobre sus superficies tan negras y brillantes cuanto pedazos del cielo nocturno. Estaba expuesto, pecho abierto, entregue a la belleza delicada de los escenarios que si desplegaban, inmerecidamente, frente a él, el rebelde hijo pródigo, que volvía a su amada tierra natal.

En el inicio, por una paradoja de percepción ya olvidada, registró el panorama de los pampas argentinos con un choque de divertido reconocimiento, pues le asaltaban sus caras recordaciones de la juventud, que jamás lo había dejado. Pero a medida que avanzaba, esos resquicios de recuerdos se volvían más emocionales al divisar las tierras cultivadas, los techos de casa de muñeca, una lenta efusión de belleza y poesía, un sol bajo en medio de la niebla plateada, con un caliente matiz de mate impregnando el aire, fundiéndose a lo lejos, en la niebla espesa.

- Mismo que no si quiera el regreso, siempre si vuelve al primer amor... – suspiró para sí.

Los cabellos rubios balanceaban al viento del crepúsculo y los ojos azules, límpidos, como un terciopelo líquido, estaban ternos y borrosos de añoranzas. Las manos apretaron más el sobretodo en el cuerpo y tocando con la frente el vidrio del taxi, se dejó perder en pensamientos.

- ¡Tantos años! – susurró – Todo este tiempo en que estuve afuera, me pareció que faltaba a mí una parte del alma...

Una cola de árboles recortadas en el horizonte, el calor ameno y frigio de la puesta del sol sobre un inmenso campo de trigo, las nubes vagamente delineadas en el azul turbio, donde sólo pedazos blancos se destacaban contra la pantalla ahumada.

Un austero y sombrío cielo preñe de lluvia a manera de Gardel, un son fugaz de un bandoneón a lo lejos y de un y otro costado, rayas de agua plateada, alternándose con el morado implacable de las vides. Todo eso abriéndose como un abanico en algún sitio perdido del territorio argentino.

- Al fin encontré la parte que había perdido...- habló – Volveré a mirar al espejo donde mi esencia quedó paralizada...

**Mi Buenos Aires querido**

**Cuando yo te vuelva a ver**

**No habrá más penas ni olvido**

Vez u otra, en la vastedad de los campos, inmensos árboles avanzaban hacia él, agrupándose, asustadas, al borde de la ruta. Él adivinaba la curiosidad de las hojas amarillentas que espionaban su retorno. Las mismas que alumbraron, con sus pálidos reflejos, largas horas de dolor. Los mismos barrios, los mismos ecos, y ahora, bajo el mirar de las estrellas, aquellos árboles lo veían volver...

- Con la frente marchita, las nieves del tiempo ya plateando mi sien...

Su piel, ya un poco envejecida por los duros combates y el tiempo, señor de la vida, que a todos enterraba, se erizó.

- Sentir que es un soplo la vida, que los años no son nada...

La ruta temblaba. La tierra marrón salpicada de sol, flotaba por un instante en la niebla fría de julio, como un espejismo. Mientras avanzaba, empezó a surgir los primeros campos cubiertos de abedules y luego la misteriosa silueta de los montes, seguida de escarpas rojizas punteadas de laureles.

Un grupo de montañas, el negro golpeándose en el azul, el azul en sueño, hasta que la noche vino a su encuentro con un ventarrón incesante, helado, arbustos grises llenos de espinas y vaporosos restos de pálidas flores entre las puntas de las ramas secas y torturadas por el viento, a lo largo del ambiente.

- He vivido con el alma aferrada a un dulce recuerdo que lloro otra vez...- cerró los ojos por un rato.

El coche paró suavemente. Él abrió la puerta, bajó, la cara elevada, los ojos vagando por todo, parecía inmerso en recuerdos. La voz del conductor le sacó de sus devaneos al entregar su valija, esperando su pagamiento. El alto hombre rubio le dio la plata debida, arregló su saco y volvió a posar su mirada, empapada de melancolía, a su alrededor.

- Todo cambió – dijo - ¿O habrá sido yo? – suspiró - ¿Hace cuánto? – agarró su valija y principió a caminar - ¡Casi una vida!

En la tranquilla calle, algunos niños jugaban la pelota en aquel anochecer sereno. Él los observó sonriendo. Luego, desviando su atención, se dirigió hacia una casa pintada de blanco. Se recordaba bien de aquel jardín de magnolias en la entrada. Llegó frente la puerta sin decidir por llamar. ¡Hacía tanto que no tenía noticias! ¿Aún vivirían allí? Había alejado su corazón de todo y cualquier sentimiento. Para convertirse en un guerrero, era necesario renunciar a las emociones y él había aprendido bien aquella lección. Luego de unos minutos, decidió, entonces, por tocar el timbre. La bulla alta y brusca lo empalideció. Los segundos que llevaron para abrirla le pareció siglos.

- ¿Hola?

Una nena, en sus ocho años o poco menos, lo miraba tímida a través de una grieta, con sus ojitos color azul, el rostro morocho. Había cualquier cosa de raro en aquella mirada oscura, brillante.

- Por favor...- volvió él, con respeto - ¿Es la casa de Don Sorel?

- Sí, señor, es mi abuelo. – contestó la chica, entre la infantilidad y la desconfianza, examinándolo desde los pies hasta los pelos dorados.

- ¿Abuelo? – tartamudeó, visiblemente emocionado, el caballero - ¿Quién es tu padre? – preguntó, sintiéndose terriblemente pesado.

- Mi padre es Martín Sorel, señor. – dijo la muchacha - ¿Le querés hablar?

- Martín...- él repitió el nombre, abriendo una sonrisa – Mi hermano Martín, ¡no lo puedo creer!

La nena lo encaraba, intrigada, pero ya no demostraba temor. Se permitió abrir un poco más la puerta. El hombre rubio, después de controlarse, volvió de nuevo a ella:

- ¿Sabés quién soy? – le interrogó, agachándose y mirándola con ternura.

- No...

- Soy tu tío, piba – contestó eufórico, casi en grito - Sos Mercedita, ¿no es verdad?

**El farolito de la calle en que nací**

**Fue cantilena de mis promesas de amor**

**Bajo su quieta lucecita yo la vi**

**A mi pebeta luminosa como un sol**

**Hoy que la suerte quiere que te vuelva a ver**

**Ciudad porteña de mi único querer**

**Oigo la queja de un bandoneón**

**Dentro del pecho pide rienda el corazón**

- ¡Mercedes!

La voz vino del interior de la propiedad, haciendo la dulce chica mirar hacia dentro. Albiore también levantó sus ojos, donde las lágrimas ya se acumulaban, pero sin que se decidieran por salir.

- ¿Papá? – gritó la chica.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Con quién estás hablando? ¡Ya te he dicho para no abrir la puerta solita!

La voz masculina y grave pareció al visitante muy familiar. Aquella tonada bromista, de juerga, sólo podía pertenecer a...

- ¿Martín?

El dueño de la voz había abierto la puerta y estacado, muy serio, en la entrada, cerca de la hija. La nenita se había alejado más para dentro, sintiendo que la tensión se había vuelto palpable en el ambiente.

- ¿No me estás reconociendo? – el caballero dibujó una sonrisa.

Hubo un corto silencio rellenado por la bulla de los niños a correr por la calle. El pasado bajó sobre Martín como una cálida y peligrosa tempestad de primavera. Violenta, pero deseada, coloriendo de suavidad el calor insoportable de aquellos días llevados por el tiempo. El rostro del dueño de la casa perdió, lentamente, la rigidez y parpadeando sus ojos, tan azules como los del ex guerrero de Atena, aunque fueran mucho más grietados y cínicos algunas veces, intentando fijar su visión, pasando la mano por la cara, aún confuso por el encuentro.

- Albiore... – intentó sonreír, pero volvió a estrecharlo con severidad y suavidad a la vez - ¡No lo puedo creer, che!

- ¿Dónde está mi hermanito? – Albiore lo miró paternalmente.

Martín dejó que su sonrisa, siempre cariñosa, le asomara a los labios y balanceando la cabeza, fue hacia la figura fraterna que hacía 12 años no veía.

- Aún está acá. – dijo, mirándolo muy cerca – Siempre estuvo acá, Albiore.

- Pongamos el papá en la cama y andemos a cebar unos mates como hacíamos cuando chicos. – habló el rubio, con sus pelos dorados, donde algunos hilos blancos ya se hacían presentes.

- Un hermano es como la sombra que nos sigue mientras se pone el sol, nunca se va. Es como un pedazo de sí fuera de tu cuerpo.

Dijo el menor, con su rostro límpido, muy parecido al hermano, un poco menos robusto. Pero, al fin y al cabo, aquel hombre que estaba allí en frente a él, había sido elegido para caballero de Atena, el guerrero de Cefeu. Los ojos azules de Albiore le hablaron silenciosos, pareciendo leer sus pensamientos.

¿Qué si podía esperar de un noble caballero de Plata? En el tiempo en que no obtuvo noticias, luego que la isla de Andrómeda había sido destruida, Martín había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida.

Pero miraba aquella magnífica sorpresa. Doce años después que él había dejado la Argentina. Seis años después que había sido dado como muerto. Los cuerpos se tocaron en un abrazo eufórico, fuerte, como si cada uno quisiera absolver cada partícula el uno del otro.

- Hermano. – susurró Martín – Es bueno tenerlo acá de nuevo.

- Todo será como antes. – sonrió Albiore, mirándolo en el rostro – Nunca más volveré a irme de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no mandaste noticias tuyas? - Martín frunció las cejas – Hace seis años que aquellas terribles batallas terminaron, Hades derrotado...

Albiore suspiró.

- El espíritu debe separarse del espíritu mayor...- empezó el caballero, ambas manos apoyadas en los hombros del hermano – Para así pasar al mundo de la materia, deslizar sobre los valles del dolor, subir la montaña de la tristeza, encontrar la sequía de la muerte y sólo ahí volver al lugar de donde vino.

- Nunca perdí las esperanzas de volver a verte – dijo Martín – El alma de algunas personas es como un pizarrón, donde el tiempo marca su memoria que rápido se anula por el borrador que pasa. Pero la mía...- sonrió – Siempre supo, de alguna forma, que este día llegaría.

**Mi Buenos Aires**

**Tierra querida**

**Donde mi vida terminaré**

**Bajo tu amparo no hay desengaños**

**Vuelan los años**

**Se olvida el dolor**

**En caravanas los recuerdos pasan**

**Con una estela de dulce emoción**

**Quiero que sepas que al recordarte**

**Se van las penas del corazón**

La presencia de una tercera persona en la puerta llamó la atención de los dos hermanos. Albiore dejó que la sonrisa muriera en sus labios, aunque sintiera una emoción penetrarle el corazón como un acero frío, viendo delante de él la figura paterna, luego de doce años de ausencia. Martín, observando el cambo brusco en el rostro del hermano, volvió sus ojos hacia donde el otro había fijado su mirada. Supo inmediatamente que aquel encuentro no iría ser fácil.

Carlos estaba impasible, la tez blanca, pálida, matizada y esculpida severamente por los años. Todo su aspecto era sombrío y mostraba una conmovida rigidez. Los ojos azules, siempre lejanos, indiferentes, parecían haberse fijado sobre su primogénito como si lo desconociera, inquietos y observadores. Aquellos ojos...¿Serían ellos humanos? ¿Ver, acaso, no era trasparecer la barrera de la carne?

La mano izquierda sostenía la bengala de madera negra, muy bien tallada a cuchillo. Su gorra, modelo años 30, apoyada sobre los cabellos que aún eran voluminosos, pero completamente descoloridos. Los dos hombres notaron que los labios paternos, delgados y empalidecidos, temblaban en las comisuras.

- Padre. – Albiore cortó el silencio agobiante – Volví como le he prometido.

Y atrevió a vencer la distancia que, aunque fuera sólo de algunos pasos, le pareció años luces. Carlos retrocedió, encarándolo con disgusto, desplacer, le ofreció sus espaldas e hizo el trayecto hacia el interior de la casa. Mercedes también ya había entrado. Albiore estacó frente aquella actitud que no esperaba, de verdad no la esperaba y Martín, apoyando su mano en el hombro del hermano, con amistad, indicó con un gesto de cabeza que esperara hasta que la conmoción disminuyera. El ex-caballero concordó.

- Una mirada tiene un impacto interesante. – comentó Albiore – Las impresiones de la mirada de un padre ponen en movimiento toda la tendencia de una vida.

- Vos lo conocés, Albiore, nos estimula en público, pero no lastima en secreto. – sonrió Martín.

Carlos acostumbraba mirar bastante. Pero Albiore sabía que, cuando sus ojos estaban fijados hacia una dirección, él sólo observaba. Pero aquella mirada de segundos antes no lo observaba, al revés. Lo miraba desde él hacia él mismo. Había sido una mirada no sólo caracterizada por el exotismo de grandes ojos de grietadas pupillas, pero también por una cierta magia en la forma como se fijaban. Porque los ojos del padre parecían, a veces, tirar chispas. Albiore suspiró.

- Los hijos carecen de amor, papá... – decía consigo – Mismo cuando no lo merecen.

- ¡Papá! – Mercedes apareció en la puerta, la cara transbordando horror – ¡El abuelo está enfermo!

Con estas palabras, los dos hombres se precipitaron para dentro de la casa. Carlos se había desequilibrado, dejando caer su bengala y sosteniéndose en la mesa para no irse al piso. La mano izquierda comprimía su pecho, los rasgos estaban contraídos en un espasmo de dolor y furia. Fue Albiore que, acercándose a él, lo ayudó a componerse, devolviéndole la bengala que Martín había agarrado.

Los ojos de padre e hijo se cruzaron por un segundo que les pareció un siglo. ¿Qué eran los ojos de Carlos? Parecían poseer una dimensión transcendental, transmitiendo sus saberes, sus consejos, ampliamente grietados, penetrantes y severos. Había algo de inquieto en aquel brillo asustador, que se volvía singularmente cortante.

El caballero de Cefeu, que jamás había bajado su guardia frente a cualquier enemigo mortal, dio un paso hacia atrás frente aquella mirada pesada, tan querida para él, pero que parecía atravesarlo hasta su alma y revirarlo de dentro para fuera.

- El árbol que engaña la vida, viviendo en las sombras, muere cuando replantada bajo el sol. – murmuró el anciano, encarándolo profundamente.

- Padre – Albiore le agarró de la mano que estaba libre, como solía hacer cuando niño, y la besó con respeto – Perdón por todos estos años sin una palabra...

Carlos se limitaba a observarlo como a un desconocido, sin mover un músculo de la cara, no esbozaba siquiera una emoción, ni amor, ni rabia, ni indiferencia. Su orgullo natural le impedía de hacer lo que más deseaba su corazón cansado y nostálgico. ¡Era su primogénito y estaba vivo, che! Aunque regular y proporcionalmente igual a la de todos los hombres, la mirada de Carlos se distinguía por su fulgor, una cintilación rara que parecía emitir luz fosfórica.

- Elegiste tu camino – dijo el viejo por fin – Enterraste tu pasado para seguir tu futuro...

- No...- contestó el hijo – Eso no es verdad, pues no tengo ni uno ni otro... – se atrevió a acercarse más – Si quedo, hay un caminar en mi permanecer; si voy, hay un permanecer en mi caminar...Sólo la muerte, padre, cambia todas las cosas.

- Me hiciste creer que estabas muerto. – le gritó Carlos, mostrando contra su voluntad, sus reales sentimientos; Albiore sonrió discretamente, feliz por lo ocurrido.

- Jamás me perdonaré por eso. – contestó – Usted siempre estuvo conmigo. Mis triunfos como hijo son tus enseñanzas como padre.

Y tirándose a sus pies, agarrándole de la mano, como había hecho en el día que le robó sus vara de pesca para irse al mar, cerró sus ojos y le preguntó con toda ternura de que era capaz un hijo.

- Entonces, Don Sorel, ¿así recibirá a tu hijo? – sonrió - ¿No me regala siquiera una mirada afectuosa?

Quien lo habría podido decir, pensaba Martín viendo la escena, que aún vería su padre, el incansable y frío Carlos Sorel, apretar a alguien contra su pecho como a una cosa sagrada. El viejo a principio, con su hijo arrodillado, limpió la garganta y su mano tembló antes de tocarlo en los cabellos rubios. Luego se entregó, dejó que la bengala cayera de nuevo y se arrodilló, abrazando al hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y por la primera vez, desde que habían recibido la noticia de que Albiore había sido asesinado por dos caballeros de oro, Martín vio a su padre sonreír, no con los labios, sino con su alma.

- Te extrañé tanto. – hablaba el viejo – Mi vida nada más era que un vagar clavado por estas calles, igual al Cristo en la cruz.

- Perdón por todo sufrimiento que le he dado. – susurró Albiore, la voz también cortada por el llanto.

- Un hijo es siempre un hijo, tengo o no errores. – contestó Carlos. – Tuviste coraje, nunca he oído que un hijo valiente haya nacido de padre temeroso. Fuiste mejor de lo que yo mismo un día pretendí ser.

- Cuando oigo tu voz, padre, me parece escuchar mi propia voz... – se encararon – Y al mirar tu semblante, creo que veo mi reflejo en un espejo.

- Todo estará bien ahora.

Dijo Martín, acercándose por su vez a los dos hombres y abrazando a ambos. Mercedes veía todo desde su sitio.

- Seremos de nuevo una familia. – habló el menor de los Sorel.

- ¿Y la mamá? – preguntó Albiore, englobando padre y hermano en una sóla mirada - ¿Dónde está?

**La ventanita de mi calle de arrabal**

**Donde sonríe una muchachita en flor**

**Quiero de nuevo yo volver a contemplar**

**Aquellos ojos que acarician al mirar**

**En la cortada más maleva una canción**

**Dice su ruego de coraje y de pasión**

**Una promesa y un suspirar**

**Borró una lágrima de pena aquel cantar**

Las estrellas pincelaban el cielo azul oscuro con sus luces seculares. Era raro pensar que muchas de ellas, aunque sus brillos estuvieran presentes en aquel momento, ya había dejado de existir hacía siglos. ¿Cuántos misterios podían existir entre el cielo y la tierra? ¿Cuál era el secreto de la muerte? ¿Por qué todo había que terminar un día?

- Ella murió llamando tu nombre. – dijo Martín tras él, las manos en sus bolsillos – Mismo con la carta en sus manos, nunca creyó que estuvieras muerto.

- Mamá...- Albiore se agachó para acariciar la lápida sepulcral, hecha de mármol blanco, por su propio padre, en la parte más tranquila del jardín – Te he costado la vida, madre.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Sintió el viento de invierno golpear su cara y le pareció por un instante que los dedos de su madre acariciaban sus cabellos, con su olor de cereza. Fue Carlos que, apoyándose más en su bengala, se le acercó, posando su mano en el pelo del hijo.

- Frecuentemente nos endeudamos con el futuro para pagar las cuentas del pasado. – empezó el viejo – Llorar sobre lo que pasó es la peor y más despreciable debilidad humana.

- No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. – contestó Albiore, muy contrito – Mi descaso, mi inconsecuencia, mi irresponsabilidad causó el sufrimiento de mucha gente. He cavado mi propio infortunio.

- Hijo... – el padre le hablaba con voz tierna – No puede haber a la vez juventud y madurez. La juventud está muy preocupada en vivir y la madurez...- sonrió – Necesita la búsqueda de sí mismo para eso.

- Todos nosotros...- la voz de Martín se hizo presente – Buscamos realizar nuestros sueños. Me pregunto si el camino no sería más corto si usáramos nuestros errores como mapas y no como guías.

Albiore se paró, mirando a ambos en una sóla mirada.

- De las grandes cosas hijo, como la muerte, es necesario tomar distancia para verlas bien. – Carlos siguió – Así como la luna...- indicó el cielo – Que alumbra todo el océano porque alta vive.

- Un día he fallado, padre...

- Has fallado un día...- el padre no lo dejó terminar – Al menos no has fallado toda tu vida.

- Tengo frío.

Declaró Mercedes, muy incómoda con el viento frío que ponía parado todos sus pelos. Albiore la miró, sonriendo. Ella parecía mucho con la abuela. Se arrodilló para encararla mejor.

- Y acá tenemos esto...- habló, mirándola con cariño – Esta bella flor.

- ¿Viste? – volvió Carlos – Aquello que hoy decimos con una sóla voz, mañana será repetido por un coro. Unos van mientras otros vienen, así es la vida.

Martín agarró la mano de la hija, dándole un beso dulce en sus cabellos. Tal vez su madre no los hubiera abandonado de todo. Mercedes tenía en sí, aunque fuera tan joven, todo el peso de la docilidad que la señora Sorel exhalaba.

- Entremos. – dijo Albiore – Quiero que esta noche sea perfecta.

- ¿Tenés ganas de salir?

Preguntó Martín, dejando que la hija fuera atrás del abuelo dentro de la casa.

- Quiero visitar cada pequeña esquina de mi ciudad adormecida bajo la luna, bañada por las aguas del río. – comentó Cefeu con entusiasmo – La melancolía está en cada piedra que conforma estas calles.

- El "Caminito" aún existe. – dijo Martín, como quien no quería nada, mirando al otro con cinismo – Hoy es viernes, seguro habrá algo especial.

- La voz de Él jamás abandonó mis oídos.

- Un hijo de esta ciudad siempre tiene presente su director, que siempre nos recuerda de donde somos. – habló Martín.

- Y nos pone orgulloso de llevar en las venas esta sangre nostálgica y pasional sólo encontrada en la bacía del Plata.

Albiore encaró al hermano.

- Hoy quiero ir a bailar un tango, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¡Dale! – gritó el hermano – Esa noche la milonga nos espera.

**o.O.o.O.o Más tarde, en aquella noche o.O.o.O.o**

**...v... El Caminito ...v...**

- ¿Sorel?

Una voz femenina, que solía ser dulce y tierna, pero en aquel instante había sonado sorprendida y cortante, lo golpeó por las espaldas cubiertas por el sobretodo negro que usaba. Albiore se volvió hacia su dirección, encarando su dueña, y su cara tomó un aspecto tan pálido, sus ojos ganaron un aire tan especial al mirar aquellos ojos castaños, levemente almendrados, de forma perfecta, cuya luz cintilaba como una fosforescencia, cualidad ésta que, en algunas miradas indican locura, moldurando un rostro color miel, como bronce viejo.

Los cabellos, en ton marrón, presos por una rosa roja, hacía toda su persona exhalar un aura de sensualidad dramática. Parecía mirar más allá de él, ora fijando sus ojos, ora dejando que sus pupillas se perdieran lejanas. El cuerpo, ¡sí, eso él recordaba bien!, de curvas peligrosas, apretado en un vestido negro, sin tirantes, delicado, simple, que la componía hasta las pantorrillas, dejando la pierna derecha descubierta, con una raya muy provocante. Las sandalias de tacos altos, le trajeron las memorias de aquella mañana, cuando la punta del sol asomó por el horizonte. Él dejó que, por fin, una sonrisa se abriera en sus labios.

- Vanina – susurró – Cuanto tiem...

La mano femenina, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de rojo vivo, encontró la mejilla bronceada del hombre parado delante de ella, antes que él pudiera completar cualquier frase que habría pensado decir. Albiore la miró, asustado, cuando la mujer, otra vez, con un sonido seco y potente, hizo estallar la mano del otro lado. Ella se había cerrado en un caparazón de rencor y desdén. El ex caballero tocó la cara, ahora roja, mirándola conformado y sumiso. Martín engulló de un trago su vino, para contener una risa que quería explotar.

- También te extrañé. – ironizó Albiore.

- ¿Cómo pudiste tener la audacia, el coraje de pisar de nuevo en Buenos Aires después de lo que pasó?

Ella gruñó, los labios pintados temblaban en el letargo, el escote, donde el inicio de sus senos se dibujaban, jadeaba. Él recordaba bien aquel modo de mirar, que rápido se ponían nublosos cuando él se volvía atrevido. Eran inquietos, fugaces, desesperados, desbravando si alma. Se recordó que había sido en una noche como aquella que él había perdido su espíritu, entre el negro profundo de aquellos ojos y el sonido de un bandoneón.

- ¿Es sólo eso lo que tenés para decir? – él frunció sus rasgos, creyéndola aún más bella que a 12 años atrás.

- Bien...- ella posó sus manos en la cintura delgada, sarcástica. - ¿Preferís: Iré a Grecia pero vuelvo en menos de un mes para nuestro casamiento?

- Vanina...

- No quiero oír más nada. – ella tapó las orejas en una actitud infantil - ¿Qué más podría esperar de un hombre que me abandonó en el altar? ¿Crees que es posible anular el pasado, que tu arrepentimiento o tu renuncia lo pueden borrar? He esperado 12 años por un novio que nunca vino.

- Todo este tiempo nunca he podido dormir siquiera una noche de remordimiento por todo que dejé atrás. – dijo él, muy serio.

- No te cargues con tus remordimientos del ayer, Sorel – ella estaba irónica e hiriente – No te masifiques con lo que pasó un día en tu vida. Nada mata tanto un gran amor como el arrepentimiento.

- Estoy acá, lo que es eterno siempre vuelve, Vanina. – él le dio una mirada tierna.

- Lo que es eterno no vuelve, lo que es eterno nunca va, permanece! Tus actos fueron para ti fáciles y quizá indoloros, pero en mí se clavaron duros y agudos, para siempre.

- Todo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y del mal.

- Me mentiste. – le tiró ella.

La voz de Vanina era estridente. Albiore sintió lástima, sintió que ella podía principiar a llorar a cualquier momento. Aquella mujer, que tanto había amado, que aún amaba, ella no lo pudo olvidar. Parecía que aquel día sería, verdaderamente, interesante.

Ella había llegado a su vida tímida, con una lascivia en el caminar. Y entonces le bailó un tango y provocó su deseo y simuló, insinuó y disimuló y de golpe, le miró dentro de sus ojos, y lo desnudó.

- No te mentí. – dijo él, acercándose a ella, hablándole en un susurro – Pero habían cosas que no habrías entendido.

Albiore miró a su alrededor, sabía que llamaban la atención de todos.

- Tal vez hubiera comprendido si mi hubieras contado. Pero no me diste la oportunidad. – contestó ella con amargura.

El bar, a media luz, tenía todas sus mesas llenas, envueltas por sombras. Era uno de los bares más bohemios de la capital argentina. En el centro, parejas deslizaban suaves bajo el ritmo nostálgico del violín. El silencio que se hizo presente entre ellos fue marcado por las palabras no pronunciadas. Se limitaban a mirarse el uno al otro.

- Nunca te olvidé.

- He vivido doce años de mi vida como si una luz se hubiera apagado dentro de mí. – dijo ella con rencor en la voz – Me dijeron que estabas muerto. Siento que no haya sido verdad, nos tendríamos economizados esta escena.

Albiore la miraba. Sabía que debía temer más al amor de una mujer que el odio de un hombre.

- Aquí estoy. – dijo él, abriendo los brazos, rendido – Tal vez si me perdonás...

- No, Albiore, no...- ella se recompuso – Quien busca retomar una oportunidad que ya pasó es como aquel que la ve acercarse y no va a su encuentro.

- En la venganza la mujer es siempre más bárbara que el hombre. – comentó él. – Te he perdido, Vanina.

- No, no me perdiste, uno no pierde lo que nunca ha tenido. Para obtener algo que nunca tuviste, es necesario hacer algo que nunca hiciste.

- Me odias, esto me alivia. – dice él, abriendo una casi sonrisa – El opuesto del amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia. Te conquistaré de nuevo.

- ¿Esperás ganarme? – ella sonrió cínica.

- No quiero ganarte. Lo que si gana si puede perder, lo que si conquista jamás puede ser tomado. Para que las ramas de un árbol lleguen al cielo, es necesario que antes sus raíces vayan hasta el infierno.

**Qué cosas, hermano, que tiene la vida**

**Yo no la quería cuando la encontré**

**Hasta que una noche me dijo resuelta:**

**- Ya estoy muy cansada de todo y se fue**

**Qué cosas, hermano, que tiene la vida**

**Desde aquella noche la empecé a querer**

Vanina lo miró amargamente, le dio las espaldas y se perdió en medio de la multitud que tomaba todo ambiente embriagador. En el último instante, él sintió ganas de agarrarla, gritarle que le perdonara, que le entregaría su vida, su alma, pero algo lo detuvo. Su orgullo se mostraba traicionero.

Martín se acercó y tirándolo por su saco, lo llevó medio arrastrado hasta un mesa vacía, en un costado oscuro y solitario del bar. Albiore se dejó caer sobre la silla con un ruido sordo y cansado.

- No le de oídos. – dijo el hermano – Aún te ama.

- Yo la herí bastante, Martín. – comentó el ex caballero – La amo, de verdad la amo. Pero la cambié por el título de caballero. ¡Qué deplorable cambio!

- Uno no puede cometer un error dos veces, en la primera es un descuido, en la segunda es una elección. – dijo Martín. – Parece que ella está comprometida. Ya la he visto bailando con un bacán cualquiera.

Albiore agarró su vaso y llevándolo a la boca, sorbió de un sólo trago todo su contenido. Pasó la lengua por los labios, satisfecho, cerrando los ojos para sentir el liquido alcohólico bajarle por la garganta.

- El amor es como la gasolina: cuesta caro, acaba rápido y puede ser sustituido por el alcohol. – comentó irónico.

- El vino es el mejor amigo del hombre. – dice Martín – Es el propio perro embotellado.

- Ella habla de mí – volvió Albiore – Pero dudo que haya pasado estos años encerrada dentro de casa.

- Confiar en mujeres es algo que no se hace. – habló Martín, llenándole la copa a su hermano – Todo que la razón construye la inconstancia deshace. Si una mujer te engaña, ella merece una bala, pero si te vuelve a engañar, quien la merece sos vos.

Cefeu tomó su bebida, agarrando la botella para llenar la taza de nuevo. Hecho, la entornó en seguida.

- Además, su "por siempre" dura unos ochos días. – dijo mientras tomaba más dos dosis.

- Así te vas a emborrachar, hermano. – habló Martín, preocupándose de como estaba tomando el otro. – Estás tomando muy rápido.

- Pues que sea. Nada es más flexible que la lengua de una mujer, más pérfido que sus remordimientos, más terrible que su maldad y más convincentes que sus lágrimas.

En aquel instante, un doloroso acorde de violín, contestado por el bandoneón se hizo presente, tomando todo salón. Una luz había sido puesta en el centro, dejando todos en la oscuridad. Una pareja estaba posicionada bajo el foco, en actitud inicial de baile. El hombre, Albiore no lo conocía y tampoco le interesaba saber de quien se trataba. Sus ojos azules pararon incólumes sobre la figura femenina que, en este momento, hizo un giro dentro de los brazos del desconocido, en el fragor inicial del tango, marcando con sus pasos precisos y firmes, los golpes compasados del ritmo sensual.

Albiore tomó más una dosis cuando, tomándola en sus brazos, el bailarín rozó sus labios en los de ella, de modo íntimo. Al caballero, le pareció oír el estallido de un beso.

- Ella siempre fue una bailarina maravillosa. – comentaba Martín, mirando el espectáculo, sin darse cuenta del semblante de su hermano.

- Ya he visto mejores. – murmuró el rubio.

Él volvió su silla para el otro lado, dando las espaldas al palco escénico y sorbiendo otro vaso de vino. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no conseguía alejar su mirada de ella.

- ¡Qué falta de clase! – exclamó furioso - ¿Ella perdió la compostura? ¿Dónde está su censo del ridículo?

Vanina había abrazado a su pareja con su pierna, sensualmente puesta en la cintura masculina. La mano del desconocido deslizó por ella, llevando un cierto caballero a cerrar los puños. Luego, dando un paso atrás, la hizo agacharse, una pierna flexionada, la otra bien estirada, una mano en la cintura, el rostro hacia atrás, como si no lo quisiera ver. El bailarín la sostuvo por una mano y la hizo girar sobre su propio eje, con un movimiento invitador e impresionante, terminando con un caliente beso. Los aplausos nacieron de todas las direcciones del Caminito. Martín silbaba bajo la mirada salvaje de su hermano. Limpió la garganta y bajó los ojos, tímido, cuando lo miró y vio la trucha que éste le ofrecía.

- Nunca imaginé que llegaría a ver este día. – susurró Albiore.

- ¿De qué hablás, hermano? – Martín fingiendo desentendimiento.

Pero Albiore se paró, entornando otra dosis de vino. Se sacó su sobretodo, lo tiró en el piso con furia, subió los puños de la remera y respiró fuerte antes de precipitarse para el palco.

- Uno nunca sabe que resultado vendrá de su acción, pero si no hace nada, jamás existirán resultados. – dijo a sí mismo.

- ¿Adónde vas? – gritó Martín, irguiéndose.

- Acabar con esta payasada. – le contestó el hermano, a lo lejos, con una tonada feroz en la voz grave. – Más vale un pecador arrepentido que un ángel mal intencionado, Vanina.

**Cuantos sacrificios hice pa olvidarla**

**En cuantos fandangos mi vida perdí**

**Quién hubiera dicho**

**Que por su cariño**

**Diera tantos tumbos como los que dí **

**He tirao la vida por los cafetines **

**Pa mostrarle a todos que ya la olvidé**

**Pero todo es un grupo**

**Y al quedarme a solas**

**He llorao, hermano**

**Como una mujer**

Caminó decidido hacia el palco, subió, se acercó a la pareja y tirando a Vanina a un costado, con una cierta agresividad, le pegó una piña tan potente al hombre aquel que lo llevó al piso. Luego, no dándose por vencido, lo agarró por el traje, trayéndolo arriba, para pronto hacerle ver su otro puño bien en su aquilina nariz.

- ¡Albiore! – le gritó la mujer - ¿Qué piensa que estás haciendo? – intentó sostenerlo.

- Estoy trozando la cara de este pelotudo, ¿No lo ves? – intentó librarse de sus manos.

- Basta...- pidió ella.

- A mí me bastará sólo cuando lo mate. – gruñó él, mirándola – Vos sos mía, ¿No conseguís ver eso?

- Fui tuya un día, Albiore, ya no soy más. No soy más aquella mina tonta que conociste y a quien abandonaste con tantas promesas en el corazón. Ya no te pertenezco más.

Albiore se alejó de sus manos.

- ¿Será que no ves que mismo que él te ame con toda la fuerza de su existencia, no sería capaz de amarla en cien años como yo en un sólo día?

- A veces no sentir es el único modo de sobrevivir, Sorel. – habló ella con seriedad.

- Paren la música. – gritó Albiore, sin alejar su mirada de su rostro color bronce. – Paren inmediatamente.

Los instrumentistas obedecieron, confusos. El hombre, completamente aturdido, también se levantó, limpiando la sangre que salía a los borbotones de su nariz. Todo bar fue tomado por un silencio bullanguero de golpe. Bajando sus manos, que irguiera para hacerse escuchar, ignorando las caras rabiosas y confusas a su alrededor, se volvió hacia la bailarina, firme en su posición de superioridad. Vanina lo miraba, muy intrigada, pero dejó trasparecer una punta de satisfacción.

- Sé que fui un canalla y jamás podré ratificar mi error. – empezó, encarándola severo.

- Che, sáquenlo de ahí, ¡Qué pelotudo! – gritó alguien, irguiendo la algarabía general.

Pero con un gesto de mano, el caballero pudo aplacar la muchedumbre. De nuevo se volvió hacia la mujer que, las manos en la cintura, lo observaba de modo serio y a la vez emocionado. Los ojos castaños, penetrantes, donde la mirada tomaba alma, invadían, audaces, los pensamientos masculinos, haciéndolo sentir en su cuerpo el calor ansioso de su toque.

- Vanina...- dijo con voz dulce – Podemos olvidar todo, menos nuestro primer y único amor. Yo habría desistido de la inmortalidad para tenerte otra vez a mi lado.

Y caminaba hacia ella, que giró su mirada por el ambiente, como queriendo una disculpa para escapar de allí, ocultarse, pero Albiore se le acercó, haciéndola mirar, con sus orbes oscuros, el rostro sumiso del ex-caballero de plata. Ella irguió más la cara, exhalando una altivez cortante, aunque conmovida.

- Cierta vez me dijeron que la alegría y la tristeza alteran el tamaño del mundo para tus ojos, pero no siento ni alegría ni tristeza, sólo puedo sentir asco de mí mismo por haberla hecho llorar. Así que mi mundo está congelado, muerto, esperando una respuesta tuya para ganar vida de nuevo.

La mujer limpió la garganta, pero su rostro aún conservaba la rigidez impenetrable que tanto lo amargaba. Él observaba aquellos ojos miel a encararlo.

- Una palabra tuya y toda nieve derretiría y la primavera llegaría cuando quisieras.

- Por favor, Albiore, yo...- ella intentó cambiar la situación que, ahora, prendía la atención de todos.

Pero, llevando un dedo a sus propios labios, él la hizo callarse.

- Si hubiera otra mujer como vos, el universo aún sería pequeño demás para acomodarlas. No quiero vivir pensando en formas para concertar un error, sino pensando en como evitar los próximos. El destino raras veces nos llama cuando lo deseamos, siempre viene en horas inoportunas, pero es necesario seguirlo, pues es tu destino.

Frente de la mujer que, ahora, tenía un rasgo cálido y a la vez severo en su rostro, Albiore detuvo su paso, mirándola con dudas. Pero con un brusco gesto de enojo por toda emoción que sentía tomar cuenta de su interior y que era, visiblemente, rechazado, le dio las espaldas para salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Fue cuando, luego de algunos pasos, aquella misma voz que un día había sido suya, se hizo presente, rellenando todo ambiente.

- Aún te amo y este es mi tormento. – ella limpió la garganta – Perdón por haberte tuteado. Era para haber usado la primera persona.

Él había estacado, aún de espaldas. Su pecho se dilató con un temor tenebroso por lo que estaba prestes a escuchar. De golpe, haciéndolo estremecer, sintió la presencia femenina acercándosele por las espaldas. No se atrevió a mirarla. Vanina, con sus ojos oblicuos, tallados, sombreados por pestañas largas, era la propia imagen de un gato acechando un pobre ratón.

- Cuando alguien entra en tu vida, mitad de ti dice que no estás preparado, y la otra mitad dice: "hacélo tuyo por siempre".

Su voz ya no era bruta sino tranquila, como lo es el cantar de un ruiseñor por los arrabales adormecidos en la madrugada. Y el rostro adamascado tomó aquella leve coloración rosácea sólo encontrada en el tercer minuto del amanecer. Albiore volvió hacia ella, mirándola sin aún comprender las palabras dichas.

- Tuve miedo de este encuentro con mi pasado que vuelve a enfrentarse con mi vida. – siguió ella. – Miedo de esta noche que, poblada de recuerdos, encadenan mi soñar, pero el viajero que huye, tarde o temprano, detiene su andar.

- Vanina...- él intentó sonreír. – Aunque el tiempo, que todo destruye, haya borrado mis cariños de tu memoria – le acarició el rostro – Aún llevo una esperanza humilde que es toda la fortuna de mi corazón.

**Dos años enteros**

**La tuve a mi lado**

**Y nunca, ni en sueños**

**Quererla pensé**

**Quién me iba a decir**

**Que loco yo un día**

**La vida daría por verla otra vez**

**Qué cosas, hermanos, que tiene la vida**

**Desde aquella noche la empecé a querer**

Ella lo miró en los ojos nublosos, cerrando los suyos bajo el peso de la conformación.

- No temas, muñequita de trapo. – Albiore sonrió mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que deslizó por la tez morocha – Jamás diré a alguien que has dejado de sonreír.

Ella dibujó una risa, posando su mirada en el rostro másculo del caballero de Cefeu.

- No hay señal de sol, pero todo me calma en tu mirada. – dijo ella. – Las melopeas vuelan pero siempre vuelven y tu jardín soy yo. - sonrió – Entonces, ¿Aún sabés bailar un tango, caballero?

Él la miró con segundas intenciones y tomando de su delicada mano, la besó.

- ¿Dame el honor?

- Nunca fuiste bueno con chamuyos, Albiore, capaz seas mejor con la espada.

- Lo soy, la punta va en el otro hombre, - él sonrió cínico. – Me acuerdo que te agradaba cuando cantaba en tu oído El día que me quieras...- susurró él en su oreja.

- Prefiero a Gardel cantándome en los oídos. – contestó ella sarcástica.

Él hizo un movimiento, trayéndola para sí. Su mano derecha la apretaba en la cintura. La mano izquierda de Vanina le abrazó en la nuca mientras que la derecha era tomada por la izquierda de él. Sus rostros se acariciaban y sus alientos se confundían, perdiéndose dentro de cada uno.

Los pies, milimétricamente puestos uno frente al otro, dibujaban el piso, perezosos, compasados, deslizando en el ritmo que los absolvía y sublimaba. El bandoneón distendió una nota más pasional, un estribillo melancólico que la hizo sonreír.

- Vanina...- llamó él.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te querés casar conmigo, otra vez? Yo te elijo a vos.

Ella lo miró profunda y demoradamente y haciendo un movimiento de gancho, sin alejar de él su mirada, su mano deslizó suave por el hombro masculino, apoyando su frente en la de él, inclinando el cuerpo, cruzando un pie por atrás del otro, mientras él, sirviéndole de apoyo, la hacía girar sobre su eje en la calesita.

- No quiero ser tu elección. – habló ella. – Quiero ser tu única opción.

Él sonrió, haciéndola quedar recta, con un movimiento de fuerza. Se encararon y Albiore, volviendo con pie hacia atrás, ella haciendo lo mismo, fuera del eje del cuerpo de su compañero, pero adelante, giraron; los brazos, cuyas manos se apretaban, estirados.

- Ya te dí mi amor antes que me lo hubieras pedido. – completó ella. – Pero quería tenerlo de nuevo para mí.

Albiore la condujo a un voleo y este movimiento permitió que ellos quedaran cara a cara, los labios se rozando, bajo los aplausos entusiásticos de la platea. Ella sonrió. El ex-caballero hizo su pareja girar, envolviendo su pierna en la de ella, con un gancho rápido y tenaz. Vanina había puesto su pierna izquierda al costado de la de él que, dando un paso adelante, la hizo subir en su pie con la punta de su sandalia y con la pierna que estaba libre, dibujó movimientos, deslizando su pantorrilla desnuda y torneada en la cubierta por el pantalón.

- ¿Por qué deseás tomarlo de mí, querida? – preguntó él.

- Para que otra vez, aún más amorosa, te lo pudiera ofrecer.

Ellos llenaban todo salón con sus pasadas silenciosas, rápidas y precisas, impecables y sensuales. El sonido del bandoneón daba la melodía exacta de aquel amor que hacía tanto estuviera sepultado, pero que volviera a nacer. Gardel, seguramente, había bendecido aquella tierra de tristes melodías, bellas mujeres y pasiones nostálgicas. Tierra de los gauchos valientes...

- Juráme que nunca más me volverás a dejar. – preguntó ella, cuando el baile quedó más calmo.

- Vos sos mi destino, no puedo escapar de mi destino.

Y bajo el lloroso bandoneón, Albiore la hizo girar, la tomó en los brazos, la alzó hacia arriba, la dejó caer, haciendo con sus piernas de bailarina un 180º perfecto en el piso, subiéndola en seguida. En el último compás, cuando la música se volvió más dramática, ella irguió su pie hacia atrás, mientras él, firmando el cuerpo, la trajo para sí, su pierna bien estirada, el cuerpo inclinado para delante, como si la quisiera plegar. Ella, la pierna izquierda por sobre la de él, la derecha puesta en su cintura, el cuerdo plegado para tras, y las manos, cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados, en el alto.

Las palmas estallaron de un sólo golpe. Gritos, delirios, y ellos sonrieron por aquel futuro tan radiante que los esperaba, que les pertenecía. Él no la desperdiciaría más. Y ella, ella vivía exclusivamente de él. Antes de deshacer la posición final, Albiore buscó los ojos castaños, tan vivos. Ella lo encaró, los labios mojados como una flor al amanecer.

- Las palabras más importantes que deben ser guardadas son; yo y vos.

Ella sonrojó antes de completarle la frase.

- Seguro, mi amor – acercó su rostro – Sin ellas no hay razón para que otras existan.

Y todo terminó con un apasionado beso.

**o.O.o.O.o FIN o.O.o.O.o**

.


End file.
